


to belong to someone

by youarenotmybus



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Literally just Mary and Matthew being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarenotmybus/pseuds/youarenotmybus
Summary: "never in a million dreams could he have seen mary crawley coming. she burst into his life as sudden and surprising as a firework: a little startling at first, but captivating."
Relationships: Mary Crawley & Matthew Crawley, Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	to belong to someone

_the sun is setting on downton abbey, painting its splendor in a wash of vivid gold. everyone is inside dressing for dinner, jewels draped around their necks like candy, shoes shined to filth. the table waits for them, set with everything they could possibly need. outside the buzz of those walls, however, is a young couple. newlywed, young and vivacious and looking for some time to themselves. the abbey, while the light of their lives, seems all consuming at times. that’s why they’ve chosen to not tell anybody and dine, of all places, on the lawn._

_there’s a blanket spread on the grass where they sit, sipping on a bottle of wine they’ve stolen away. they were already giddy before the liquor, but now they’re unbearable. falling into each other at every opportunity, grasping the other’s arm or hand in a fit of laughter. it’s all a bit new for mary and matthew, this husband and wife act, and the novelty of it hasn’t worn off._

_he gets to call her his wife._

_she gets to call him her husband._

_it’s a strange and wonderful phenomenon, to belong to someone. mary wasn’t sure she’d ever find this sort of bliss, or if it even existed. her whole life she’d expected to someday find herself in a loveless, albeit convenient marriage. or, the less socially appropriate option, die a spinster, looking after her parents and downton._

_and matthew, well…he’d always hoped to find a wife someday, but never in a million dreams could he have seen mary crawley coming. she burst into his life as sudden and surprising as a firework: a little startling at first, but captivating._

_they kiss each other to make sure it’s real, to make sure this isn’t a fever dream they’ll wake up from. everytime they’re pleasantly surprised to find the other person feels very much alive, and that this is indeed reality._

_her fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck, and he smiles against her lips. the sun is warm against their skin, and all is right. ___


End file.
